El complejo de Yocasta
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "Es posible que el saber la verdad del orfanato haya vuelto loco a Ray. Porque pedirle sexo a tu madre, eso es algo que haría un demente..."


El Complejo de Yocasta(*)

* * *

**1**

* * *

Isabella le prometió a Ray lo que quisiera. A cambio de información. Y de que dominara al resto de los...

(_Productos_).

_Niños_.

Cualquier cosa. Se obligó a no pensar en para qué.

_Por qué_.

* * *

**2**

* * *

Ray es muy depresivo. Como ella. Pero no tiene manera de sobrevivir. Si hubiera una (como la de Isabella), él la tomaría.

Más no la hay.

Ella no quiere ser odiada por Ray.

Pero lo que él le pide, teniendo solo once años...

Le corta el aliento.

* * *

**3**

* * *

Ella se abstiene de abofetearlo.

No es así el trato. No puede decir que no. Él lo sabe. Sonríe a medias. Como Isabella misma cuando ha mostrado su inteligencia.

Entonces.

—Ray, tienes que usar preservativo —se descubre diciendo, suena más irreal cuando finalmente lo pronuncia.

Él tiene once años. Lo que sepa salió de libros de biología y tal vez algo de ficción en la biblioteca. No hay mucho sobre erotismo e Isabella ya lo conoce.

Las mil y una noches. Siddarta. Hesse. Sófocles...

—No quiero.

Él es firme. Más que ella. Isabella maldice pero se afloja las enaguas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* * *

**4**

* * *

Su...hijo.

Él tiene once años.

No disfruta eso. El unir los cuerpos. Isabella es más grande que él. En más de un sentido. Pero ella nunca estuvo con nadie.

(Ni siquiera llegó a besar a _Leslie_, que en paz descanse tras ser profanado y devorado).

Quizás es eso. El torturarla y verla como ningún hombre la vio nunca. No es placer. Porque ella le ha preguntado si no preferiría a una niña. Si no es Emma la que le encanta y para la cual practica.

Y no son celos por los cuales Isabella formula esto, sino curiosidad. Desconcierto.

(Ray rechazó sus sugerencias con asco, como si la mera idea de hacer algo parecido con Emma le despertara enorme rechazo).

Es posible que el saber la verdad del orfanato haya vuelto loco a Ray. Porque pedirle sexo a tu madre, eso es algo que haría un demente.

Alguien quebrado por el dolor, igual que Isabella misma.

Pero así es el trato, ella no puede deshacerlo. Semana a semana, mes a mes. Niño tras niño. Ray lo exige.

Cuando no es alcohol para encender cigarrillos a escondidas, latas, alambres, cuerdas, material de juegos, investigación y vicios...

Él lo pide.

No hay caricias en el acto. No hay besos. Él solo busca meterse en el mismo lugar del que surgió una vez.

—Yo me acuerdo de eso —le dijo una vez al oído, al terminar.

Tal vez solo para inspirarle más horror y bronca.

—Es antinatural, Ray.

—¿Y llevarme a ese destino que tú ya sabes, no lo es, _Mamá_?

Ella no puede replicar. Odia perder en un juego de lógicas.

* * *

**5**

* * *

Una buena madre no deja que su hijo se entierre en su interior. Pero una buena madre tampoco lo cría para entregarlo y que lo traguen.

Ray comprende. Isabella acepta.

El resto de los niños lo ignora.

* * *

**6**

* * *

Oh. Ray juega sucio. Luego de todo un año exigiéndole aquello. Obligándola a lavarse con vinagre para que no ocurra algo peor.

Ray. Ray ayuda a los demás a escaparse.

Ray se inmola como un sacrificio a la noche y el fuego.

Ray pasa de su lecho al de la nada y con eso también se niega a los dientes de quienes los poseen a los dos realmente.

* * *

**7**

* * *

Isabella llora. No sabe bien por qué.

Si es por su hijo, por el puesto que van a quitarle, porque teme que también la devoren, porque ya desde meses atrás no menstrúa...

Es probable que sea por Ray.

* * *

**8**

* * *

Tiene que hacer un informe acerca de una _violación_. El suicidio de Ray la respalda.

Se obliga a escribir que el _producto de primera calidad_ estaba obsesionado con ella (¿_No era así_?), que la violó hasta preñarla por morbo y cuando averiguó que era su madre. Fue demasiado para él. Se sintió Edipo y se portó como el Quijote, sobre quienes había leído. Y los demás niños usaron su desquite para huír.

¿No fue esto a _grandes_ rasgos? ¿No...?

* * *

**9**

* * *

Le quitan su puesto pero solo momentáneamente. Es enviada a la misma planta donde dio a luz a Ray.

Allí es más lo que tararea que lo que estudia o escribe esta vez. Carga más _carne para ogros_ en su interior. El hijo de su hijo, que no suscitó grandes sorpresas. Después de todo, cuando el _ganado_ tiene oportunidad, se aparea.

Ray lo sabía. Que la perdonarían si él le hacía eso. Quizás.

Qué terrible crío. Uno que siente que solo puede darle semen a su madre.

Casi tan malo como una madre que solo tiene un cuerpo para parir y ofrecer a la sangre de su sangre como comida a sus captores.

Es tan injusto no ser capaz de prometer una vida digna, usar al niño para alargar los días. Ella no puede más. Pero Ray respetó esto. A su modo. Y con el tiempo correcto de arder.

Con un poco de suerte y la misma habilidad, el siguiente Ray escapará entero, no solo en espíritu. Completamente de Isabella. Para nunca volver, ni en semilla incestuosa.

* * *

**N/A: **(*)_ La madre de Edipo en el mito griego sofocliano sobre incesto hijo/madre. Es también una referencia al complejo freudiano donde el hijo desea a sus padres._


End file.
